


The Anniversary

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [7]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Smut, There are fireworks, mentions of past alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part seven of my smutty series. Rose surprises Luisa with their one-year "anniversary" on the 4th of July. There are fireworks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of two prompts, so I hope I did them both justice, thank you so for sending them to me! I loved writing them!
> 
> So, we are doing things a little different this week. This chapter is from Luisa's perspective because I thought it fit better, if you want me to go back to Rose's just give me a shout and I will never do it again. :)

‘No, Allison! Allison!’ Luisa cried into her phone, but it was no use, Allison had already hung up on her.

She sighed and put her phone down. Taking a few steadying breaths as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She couldn’t even be angry, not really. Because Allison had been right, of course she had been right. They hadn’t been seeing a lot of each other lately, and Luisa had been suspiciously busy in the evenings whenever Allison wanted to come over. So she should have seen this coming. She couldn’t keep dating Allison, her girlfriend, if she spent all her evenings with Rose.

But still, a break-up over the phone was a new low for them and it made Luisa feel weirdly empty. And whenever she felt empty, the pull of alcohol became that much stronger. But she couldn’t, not again. She had made the mistake of drinking after Allison broke up with her the last time, and she still felt the results of that today.

After her tumble of the wagon, her friends and family seemed to believe a little less in her recovery. They were extra careful around her but gave her disappointed looks behind her back, as if she wasn’t the one most disappointed by her own relapse.

Everyone always walked on eggshells around her when the subject of alcohol came up, as if just the mention of it would send her running to the nearest bar. She had self-control, goddammit. But it seemed only Rose believed in that. Rose, the reason Allison had broken up with her. Not that she knew, of course. She didn’t even know Luisa was having an affair, let alone with whom. But once again Luisa had chosen the unattainable over her actual girlfriend.

She knew she should stop this thing with Rose, had known it from the second time they slept together, when Rose’s relationship with her father had already been in the open. But now, a year and countless encounters later, she still couldn’t stop the feelings she had for Rose from pulling them together at every opportunity she got.

She felt a little lost and alone, and it seemed she would be alone for the foreseeable future. Rose was in Europe with father and Allison always needed a cooling off period before they could try and talk it out. If Luisa even decided she wanted to try this again.

Maybe it was time to move on, from both of them. She and Rose would never be together, that much was clear. And she and Allison didn’t seem to work as a couple, so maybe it would be better to just leave all that in the past and go out to meet someone new. Someone who could make her forget about Rose and Allison.

But there was always the risk that her feelings for Rose would overshadow her feelings for whoever she was actually dating, like they had done with Allison and would probably do until she could finally bring herself to get over Rose, which hadn’t happened yet. Her feelings for Rose had only gotten stronger over time. And the worst part was that Rose had admitted she had feelings for her too. But seemingly not strong enough to leave her father and run away with her. Just strong enough to keep seeing her even if the threat of getting caught increased every time they did it.

Luisa knew it was only a matter of time before things ended between them, and she knew it wouldn’t end well. She was still pretending her relationship with Rose wasn’t toxic and wasn’t destroying every relationship she ever had.

It had already ruined her relationship with Allison, and if what they were doing would ever come out, she was sure it would destroy her relationship with her father and brother.

She should stop, she really should, before things got even further out of hand. But she couldn’t. She just didn’t know how to move on from this, she didn’t think she ever would.

Irritatingly enough she wanted to call Rose and ask her to come over. Now Allison had broken it off again, she wouldn’t feel as guilty as she normally did. And it would be a good distraction. But Rose was on another continent so coming over was out of the question but maybe just texting her would make her feel a little less like a wreck.

She picked up her phone and just as she swiped right to unlock it a text message came in.

Luisa couldn’t help but laugh as she saw who the sender was, it seemed Rose had had the same idea.

“Are you at home?” the message read, and Luisa had no idea why that would matter. Rose was in Europe, Madrid if she remembered correctly.

“Yes, why?” Luisa answered, really not sure where Rose was going with this. It wasn’t their usual introduction to sexting.

“Could you come downstairs in about half an hour? There will be a car waiting for you.”

Luisa frowned, who would Rose send a car for her? Where could she possibly want her to go? She was in Spain, not exactly driving distance. Unless…

“Are you in Miami?” Luisa questioned, the possibility of seeing Rose making her heart beat faster and put a smile on her face.

“Yes, will you see me?” And Luisa could almost see the lip worried between Rose’s teeth as she typed out that message.

She sighed, she probably shouldn’t. But being with Rose always made her feel better; it made her happy and wanted and liked. And she wanted to feel like that right now, Allison had just broken up with her, she needed this. So instead of answering “no” like she should do.

She typed “yes” and hit send, a smile breaking across her face, her break-up with Allison already fading to the background as the thought of seeing Rose after thinking she would have to make do without her for another week took over.

She still didn’t know why Rose was back in Miami, but she had wanted to see her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

She smiled as she saw Rose leaning against the exterior of sleek black car, when Rose said she’d sent a car for her, she’d assumed Rose wouldn’t be there to pick her up. But she was glad she was wrong.

Rose was wearing a sleeveless white blouse and a very tight grey skirt, her red hair was curling beautifully around her shoulders and her smile made Luisa’s stomach do a couple of high-speed backflips. Even now, a year since she first met Rose, she still couldn’t believe how beautiful she was.

‘Hi, Lu,’ Rose smiled, opening the backseat door for her, ushering her in with a soft hand on the small of her back.

As soon as Rose got in after her and the door clicked shut behind them, Rose pulled her in for a kiss. Her hand on the nape of Luisa’s neck, pulling her close. Luisa smiled into the kiss before realizing they were not alone in the car.

She pulled away from the kiss, looking between Rose and the driver in confusion. Rose never kissed her in front of other people. Even if the driver had his eyes firmly on the road in front of him, Rose would never risk it.

‘Don’t worry about Joey,’ Rose smiled, stroking a piece of hair out of Luisa’s face. ‘He’s discrete.’

Luisa smiled her hand sliding a bit higher up Rose’s thigh. ‘How discrete?’ she grinned.

‘Not _that_ discrete,’ Rose laughed, plucking Luisa’s hand off her thigh but not dropping it completely, just holding it between her own.

‘Why do you even need a driver?’ Luisa asked, scooting a little closer to Rose, pressing their legs together.

‘Because it is busy on the roads and I do not have the patience to navigate traffic while you are trying to do _that,_ ’ Rose smiled, as Luisa kissed her shoulder, nudging her shirt out of the way.

‘Where are we even going?’ Luisa asked, resting her cheek on Rose’s shoulder.

‘That’s a surprise,’ Rose smiled, tilting Luisa’s head up for another kiss.

‘Speaking of surprises, I thought you’d be in Madrid this week.’

‘I was in Madrid, and now I am here,’ Rose said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

‘I can see that,’ Luisa laughed, kissing Rose on the cheek. ‘But how?’

‘There was an emergency in one of the hotels here. So we flew back to take care of it,’ Rose said, trailing her fingers up and down Luisa’s arm.

‘Sure,’ Luisa grinned, turning in her seat as she pushed Rose’s hair away from her neck. ‘You can just say you missed me, you know,’ she husked, kissing a slow trail up Rose’s neck to her jaw.

‘Luisa,’ Rose moaned softly, tilting her head to the side to give Luisa more room to work with. ‘I missed you.’

‘I missed you too,’ Luisa smiled, smirking slightly as she moved her hand up the inside of Rose’s thigh, bunching her skirt up a little higher.

Rose, too distracted by Luisa’s mouth on her neck, didn’t object. Luisa was nipping softly at her pulse point and her fingers were drawing spirals on her thigh and it was dizzying and electrifying. Enough to forget her earlier objections about doing this in the car.

Rose recovered from her momentarily lapse of judgement when Luisa, sneakily unbuttoned the top button of her blouse.

‘Luisa,’ Rose warned, pulling away slightly and fastening the loose button again. ‘We can’t. Not here.’

Luisa shrugged, raking her nails down the inside of Rose’s leg as she pulled her hand back to a more appropriate place. She couldn’t help but smile as Rose bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes for a second.

‘Okay, I can wait,’ Luisa said, pretending to be the picture of innocence as she leaned over. ‘But you can’t,’ she whispered in Rose’s ear, reveling in the shiver running down Rose’s body.

‘You underestimate me,’ Rose said, pointedly looking out of the window.

‘No, I am quite certain I am right,’ Luisa smirked, drawing circles on the inside of Rose’s wrist. ‘You want me. Very badly,’ she husked. Not loud enough for Joey to overhear but clear enough she knew Rose could hear her. Rose might be against having out right sex in the car, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun with her before they got to wherever Rose was taking her.

‘You’ve been back in the US for what? A few hours at most? And your first stop was my apartment. Plus, you already admitted you missed me. And you were so _desperate_ for me to touch you, you got a driver so I could do this,’ she whispered, sucking softly on the dip of Rose’s collarbone.

Rose let out a little whimper before catching herself and glaring at Luisa. The image wasn’t quite as intimidating as Rose intended as her eyes had darkened considerably over the last few minutes and her face was slightly flushed.

‘And while I have no idea where we’re going, I am assuming it is somewhere quiet and secluded where we won’t get interrupted. Am I wrong?’ Luisa asked, the tip of her finger tracing a vein in Rose’s neck.

‘No,’ Rose said, her voice lower and shakier than before.

‘Good, then I guess I can stand the rest of the car ride without undressing you,’ she grinned. ‘Although, I do not need to undress _you_.’

Luisa moved completely away, making sure she and Rose were no longer touching at any point. She was enjoying teasing Rose. Rose who had expected her to come when she called, which she had done, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little good natured revenge because of it.

‘Is it hot in here, or is it just me?’ Luisa smiled, the joke was horrible but it did give her an excuse to unbutton the top two buttons of her blouse.

Rose swallowed audibly and her eyes drifted well below a respectable height to stare at the tops of Luisa’s breasts.

‘You do not play fair,’ she muttered, balling her hands into fists at her side, unable to drag her eyes away.

‘ _I_ do not play fair? You won’t even tell me where we’re going! And you wore something sleeveless and then prohibited me from taking it off of you! You’re the one who is not playing fair,’ Luisa said, tugging on the collar of her shirt so it fell open a bit wider.

‘That’s just low, Lu,’ Rose said, the corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile.

Luisa narrowed her eyes slightly, Rose should not be smiling at this point, she should be pulling her into her lap for a desperate kiss and some over the clothes action, possibly more.

‘Why are you smiling?’ Luisa asked, scooting a little closer to Rose.

‘Because yes, you are driving me insane, but I know what teasing me does to you. And I can hold out longer than you can,’ Rose said, strategically crossing her legs so her calf brushed against Luisa’s.

Luisa suddenly found herself at a loss for words as Rose kept softly brushing her leg against hers.

‘Two can play this game,’ Rose whispered, pushing a lock of hair behind Luisa’s ear, only she didn’t stop there, trailing her finger down her neck and the part of her shirt to rest between her breasts for a second before teasingly pulling away.

The only reason Luisa didn’t just climb into Rose’s lap and fuck her right there in the backseat, driver be damned, was because the car pulled into a somewhat familiar parking lot.

‘Rose?’ Luisa asked as she looked out the window. ‘Where are we?’

‘We’ve been here once before,’ Rose hinted, opening the door and stepping outside, offering Luisa her hand.

Once Luisa stepped out of the car and into the sunlight, she remembered why the place seemed so familiar.

‘We’re in Fort Lauderdale,’ she said, holding onto Rose’s hand as she looked around.

‘Yes, I thought it would make a good place to celebrate our one year “anniversary”, if you want to call it that,’ Rose smiled, dragging a stunned and slightly awed Luisa towards their room.

‘Our anniversary?’ Luisa asked, her brain not function properly.

‘One year ago, I walked into a bar and met you,’ Rose smiled, that wasn’t all there was to it and they both knew it. That first time together had been followed by a whole lot of misery and sneaking around, but they tried not to dwell on that part of their relationship too much.

‘It’s the 4th of July?’ Luisa asked, certain she would have noticed it being a national holiday.

‘Yes, you didn’t know?’ Rose asked, her eyes narrowed and her head tilted slightly to the side.

‘It must have escaped my notice,’ Luisa shrugged, before realizing something. ‘You must have planned this…’ she said as Rose took out a set of keys with the cardboard motel keychain on it and opened the door.

‘I have,’ Rose said, waiting for Luisa to step inside. But Luisa just wanted to clear some things up first.

‘You were in Madrid until this morning, you weren’t supposed to be back for another couple of days. Did you fake a hotel emergency so you could spent the 4th of July with me?’ Luisa questioned.

‘I might have,’ Rose grinned.

‘You’re unbelievable,’ Luisa laughed, grabbing Rose by the wrist and pulling her inside. As soon as the door closed behind them, Luisa pressed her back against it. Trapping Rose between her body and the hard slate of wood behind her. Between the teasing in the car and Rose’s grand romantic gesture to celebrate the 4th of July together, she didn’t have it in her to wait any longer.

She stood up on her toes to catch Rose’s lips in a searing kiss.

It seemed Rose had reached the limits of her will power as well as she kissed back hungrily, her hands fisting the fabric of Luisa’s shirt as she pulled it up frantically.

Luisa eventually pulled back from the kiss, both of them breathing hard.

Rose let go of Luisa’s shirt, instead digging her fingers into Luisa’s hips, pulling their bodies flush together.

She gasped as Luisa slotted a leg between her own and pressed upwards, simultaneously trailing hot, wet kisses down her throat. As Luisa continued to gently nip at her skin, she threw her head back against the door with a loud thud.

Luisa was momentarily concerned Rose might have hurt herself, but when Rose trailed her hands up to her shoulders and started to push her blouse away, she realized Rose was perfectly fine.

Luisa’s hands hadn’t been idle while she nipped and sucked on the skin of Rose’s neck, finally unbuttoning the white blouse she had been wanting to get rid of as soon as she saw Rose in it.

After all the teasing, neither of them had any interest in taking thing slow, frantically stripping the clothes of each other’s bodies, Rose’s back still pressed firmly against the door.

Luisa smirked. After Rose’s taunt that she could hold out longer, it felt good to be in control.

‘Luisa,’ Rose moaned, her blouse falling to the ground beside her, exposing her lace clad chest. ‘There is a bed right there,’ she panted as Luisa nudged the straps of her bra out of the way. Her fingers ghosting over the tops of her breast, making her arch her back for more contact.

‘I’m fine right here,’ Luisa grinned, leaning in to capture Rose’s lips in another hungry kiss, her hands moving to Rose’s back to pull the clasp of her bra apart.  As she pulled back from the kiss, she looked at Rose, really looked at her. She was bare from the waist up, her skin flushed and her breasts slightly heaving as she was still recovering from their kiss. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist, her eyes were dark and half lidded and her lips red and kiss-swollen. Luisa had never thought her more beautiful.

Luisa whined in annoyance as Rose put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

Rose just smiled at Luisa’s pout and stepped out of her skirt, her underwear following quickly. She then hooked her arms around Luisa’s neck and pulled them back against each other.

‘My clothes were in the way,’ Rose husked as she gripped Luisa’s hips tightly. ‘I thought I should fix that for you,’ she finished with a grin.

Luisa smiled back, her hands moving to Rose’s chest to palm her breasts roughly, she didn’t want Rose to think she could just push her away again. ‘I would have fixed that eventually,’ Luisa said, pressing her thigh against Rose’s center with a little more force than before.

‘Luisa, fuck,’ Rose moaned, her eyes falling closed, her fingers digging into Luisa’s hips, trying to pull her even closer.

Luisa ignored it, kissing a trail down Rose’s chest, swirling her tongue around the stiff peaks, making Rose moan even louder.

When her hands didn’t prove of much use on Luisa’s hips, Rose moved them into Luisa’s hair, trying to steer her lover lower.

But Luisa was perfectly content with where she was right now and refused to by guided by Rose insistent hands.

‘You are _very_ impatient,’ she smiled after a particular needy whine from Rose.

‘If you could feel what I currently feel,’ Rose panted, her lust–clouded eyes seeking out Luisa’s equally darkened ones. ‘you’d be impatient too.’

‘Are you saying I am just _that_ good?’ Luisa grinned, her hands trailing up and down Rose’s sides, caressing the soft and warm skin.

‘Yes,’ Rose said firmly. Her eyes not leaving Luisa’s, who could feel a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Luisa smiled and dropped down to her knees, placing a soft kiss on Rose’s hipbone before hooking her leg over her shoulder.

‘Please,’ Rose begged after Luisa hadn’t done much more than press soft kisses to the inside of her thighs for a couple of minutes.

Luisa grinned, it seemed she had finally gotten Rose to beg. So she decided to take pity on her and started off with a broad lick from Rose’s center to her clit. Repeating the pattern over and over until Rose’s little moans and gasps were the only sounds she could hear.

‘Fuck,’ Rose moaned as Luisa took her clit between her lips and sucked lightly, her legs threatening to buckle beneath her.

‘Keep upright will you?’ Luisa said, replacing her mouth with her hand so she could talk to Rose without completely abandoning her rhythm.

‘I – wanted to do – this – in bed – remember?’ Rose panted, her eyes falling closed as Luisa curled her fingers inside of her, her thumb rubbing increasingly tightening spirals around her clit.

Luisa knew Rose was close even before she announced it out loud. She could feel Rose’s muscles clench around her fingers and for a second she hesitated about what to do next. On the one hand, there was nothing more beautiful than Rose’s o-face, but on the other, finishing Rose off with her mouth was preferable. But she couldn’t do both at the same time. At least not from this position, maybe Rose could be convinced in the second or third round to let her do that, but they needed to be at least vaguely horizontal for that.

‘Rose,’ she said, having decided on what she wanted to do first, they had plenty of time to do the other thing later. ‘look at me.’ she said, her pumping fingers speeding up slightly, pushing Rose even higher.

Rose struggled to open her eyes but complied with Luisa’s wishes, her darkened blue eyes staring into Luisa’s brown ones as she rode the brunette’s fingers to completion.

Luisa kept stroking Rose as the orgasm slowly subsided, leaving her sated and feeling boneless. Luisa could feel Rose slide a few inched down the wooden door and put one hand on Rose’s hip to keep her propped up.

She slowly stood, keeping her hands on Rose’s hips so she wouldn’t fall over from exhaustion.

‘Hey,’ she smiled as she kissed Rose. ‘Can you stand?’

‘I don’t think so,’ Rose smiled lazily, hooking her arms around Luisa’s neck as she tried to hold up her own weight. ‘That was well worth the wait,’ she said, leaning heavily on Luisa, who didn’t really mind the close contact.

‘So you are happy we didn’t traumatize your driver?’ Luisa grinned, pulling Rose backwards to the bed with her.

‘I don’t think traumatize would be the right word,’ Rose mused, grinning wickedly as Luisa’s knees hit the back of the bed. ‘But I don’t think I could have looked him in the face again if he saw how hard you just made me come.’

‘I think we made a good decision too,’ Luisa smiled, pulling Rose down on the bed with her. ‘I don’t want anyone to see you like I just did.’

‘Trust me, no one does,’ Rose said, peppering kisses down the column of Luisa’s throat.

Luisa smiled, that was enough for her on this one year anniversary.

* * *

Long after it got dark and even after all the fireworks had died down, Rose and Luisa still lay in bed, their bodies intertwined and both on the verge of sleep.

Rose reached out and gently traced a purple bruise on Luisa’s collarbone with her fingertip.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said. ‘I shouldn’t have done that.’

‘It’s okay,’ Luisa said, feeling incredibly tired but in a very good way. ‘It is not like anyone is going to see it.’

Rose frowned. ‘Allison?’

‘Broke up with me today.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Rose said sympathetically.

‘Yeah, me too,’ Luisa sighed, her eyes falling closed, sleep tugging at the edges of her consciousness.

‘I love you,’ Rose whispered, and Luisa didn’t know if she had actually said it or if she was already dreaming. It didn’t matter, she already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked! If you did, please leave a comment, or send me a message on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com) it means the world to me!
> 
> Prompts are also still very welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
